This LAMb funds request details rodent housing equipment; in particular a rack and caging system to house up to 320 cages of mice. The equipment is manufactured by Tecniplast (quotation UQ1600020), a leader in lab animal caging systems, who will provide four racks each capable of holding 80 mouse cages (?DGM80?), two blower units each capable of providing individual ventilation for two rodent racks (?BOX110SF?), the supporting air supply hoses to connect from the blower units to the rack system (?ACSCVF70M05GM?), and 320 individually ventilated cages and their components (cage bottoms, cage filter tops, food hoppers, and cage card holder) ( ?GM500PSU?, ?GM500TOPPHYSULG?, ?GM500LID?, ?ACPCP24GM? respectively). The requested animal housing equipment is not earmarked to support any specific investigators, but rather to expand the animal housing capacity of the animal unit, which will directly support the 36 investigators who do animal research (137 ACORPs) and accommodate the anticipated growth of the program.